far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone Longshots
The Longshots are a Psiball team of the Lodestone, representing House Pyxis. History The Lodestone Longshots were established in 3136, but it took them 20 more years until they finally got drafted into the Psiball League. They are one of the younger teams in the Psiball League, with an astonishing reputation. In 3188 they were the team with the longest ongoing win streak in one season and wrote history, just to miss the finals by one point. That was also the first year of “Pops” Batko Lentii being captain of the Lodestone Longshots. Since then, they have never again been so close to become champions. Stadium Distortion Arena The home of the Lodestone Longshots, and a something of a hot topic within the Psiball community. The arena was deliberately built on the most gravitationally unstable location the Pyxis could find, when the Lodestone activates its drive it’s not uncommon for this area to loss all of its gravity. On a normal day the gravity varies from step to step by up to -/+15% of the rest of the moon, and these abnormalities in the gravity field can shift around at random. Since the Lodestone Longshots train here it gives them a probably unfair home field advantage, hence why the arena is a hot topic in the community, some people love the randomness of the field, while others think it’s too much of an advantage. Motto Seek to Destroy! Players (description of team as a whole) ♂ “Pops” Batko, Lentii Lentii is the team captain and a true old-timer playing for 23 years as a pro. The Longshots stand and fall with this experienced veteran, who claims for the fifth time in a row “After this season I will quit!” Many think it’s time for Lentii to retire, as countless old injuries plague him which cause him many problems in the arena. But it is hard to come to by such a brilliant strategist with very powerful Biopsionics. He has spiked blonde hair, soft green eyes and tanned skin. His demeanor is friendly and patient, there is nobody in the league who doesn’t know of well loved “Pops” Batko Lentii. ♂ Solari, Weldon Weldon is in his mid 20s and loves to mock his opponents with sarcastic and insensitive comments. He is a telepath and makes good use of his gift to drive everybody crazy, most of the time he gets away with that and corrupting the opponents team morale. He has black skin is tall and heavyset, with a black Mohawk and hazel eyes. Otherwise, from Weldon’s unusual tactics, there is nothing to good or bad about him to report, except that he is slightly overweight and his huge feet. ♂ “Thrillseeker” Kere, Jackenn Jackenn is a team veteran and in his 10th year playing for the Lodestone Longshots, since he got drafted from the Pyxis Pixies. He is tall and stout, with long thick black hair and large white eyes. He tends for risky maneuvers, what brought him the nickname “Thrillseeker”. But it pays out, his by telekinesis reinforced throws hit like a sledgehammer, with utmost precision. Forcing all his targets either to dodge or out of the arena. ♂ “Iceman” Moory, Dony Dony is in his early 20s, a willowy guy with braided ginger hair and narrow gray eyes. For an professional Psiball player he is over average throughout the board, that what makes him special is his total lack of psionics. He is nimble and quick on his feet, a master in dodging the ball. Dony settled more than one victory, as last man standing, while being cool as ice. Everytime Dony is last man standing for the Longshots the crowd starts cheering for him “Iceman! Iceman! Iceman!” ♀ Russon, Natalya Natalya is the youngster in the team and still in her teens and the only female, drafted for her first professional season of Psiball, from the Pyxis Pixies. She is short and her cyan eyes and royal blue hair makes her visual outstanding. A natural talent, but still a lot to learn, paired with a good physique and a good understanding for positioning. Natalya is the team's teleporter and very good at it. However, she is short tempered and tends to aim for faces, the lack of accuracy for her powerful throws end most of the time just in an attempt. Staff Members (optional section) name, Manager (description) name, Coach (description) name, position (description) Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone